Prismatic retroreflective articles typically employ a multitude of cube-corner optical elements to retroreflect incident light. The cube-corner elements project from the back surface of a rigid or flexible transparent body portion. Incident light enters the article at a front surface, passes through the body portion, is internally reflected by the cube-corner element facets, returns through the body portion and subsequently exits the front surface and returns towards the light source. Reflection at the cube-corner facets can occur by total internal reflection when the cube-corner elements are encased in a lower refractive index media (e.g., air), or by specular reflection when the cube-corner elements are coated with a suitably reflective structure such as a vapor deposited aluminum coating or a refractive index-mismatched multilayer thin film coating. Various prismatic retroreflective articles and their manufacture are mentioned or disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,684,348, 3,689,346, 3,712,706, 3,811,983, 3,817,596, 3,830,682, 3,975,083, 4,025,159, 4,202,600, 4,243,618, 4,332,847, 4,349,598, 4,576,850, 4,588,258, 4,618,518, 4,672,089, 4,775,219, 4,801,193, 4,895,428, 4,938,563, 5,069,577, 5,138,488, 5,213,872, 5,229,882, 5,236,751, 5,264,063, 5,376,431, 5,415,911, 5,450,235; 5,491,586, 5,512,219, 5,557,836, 5,558,740, 5,564,870, 5,592,330, 5,600,484, 5,614,286, 5,637,173, 5,648,145, 5,691,846, 5,831,766, 5,888,618, 5,930,041, 5,939,182, 6,015,214, 6,132,861, 6,172,810 B1, 6,191,200 B1, 6,258,443 B1, 6,265,061 B1, 6,274,221 B2, 6,350,035 B1, 6,503,564 B1, 6,685,323 B1, 6,802,616 B2, 6,815,043 B2 and 6,817,724 B2; in U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. US 2003/0170426 A1 and US 2003/0198814 A1; and in International Application No. WO 97/31357.
Various other articles having microstructured layers or regions are mentioned or disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,609,587, 609,587, 4,755,425, 5,073,404, 5,508,084, 5,559,634, 5,812,317, 6,127,020, 6,386,699 B1, 6,541,591 B2, 6,582,759 B1, 6,590,711 B1, 6,649,249 B1, 6,632,508 B1, 6,660, 389 B2, 6,734,227 B2 and 6,815,040 B2; in U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. US 2003/0134949 A1, US 2003/0203186 A1 and US 2003/0235678 A1; in International Application No. WO 99/57185; and in Japanese Published Patent Application No. 08-309929.